1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for cleansing door glass of a vehicle to effectively remove a contaminant of the door glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes doors for getting on and off the vehicle and door glass that may be opened and closed is installed in the doors. As the door glass descends, it is concealed inside a lower frame, and as the door glass ascends, it is exposed from the lower frame to open or close an upper portion of the door.
In driving of the vehicle, a driver checks external conditions through front windshield, rear windshield, door glass, room mirror, and side mirror. If the view of the door glass is difficult to secure due to rainwater in case of rain, the driver has difficulty in checking external conditions reflected by the side mirror as well as left and right sides of the vehicle, hindering safety driving.
For these reasons, to make it easy to secure the driver's view in case of rain, the door glass is generally subject to water repellent finish. However, in case of air contamination due to yellow dust, it is difficult to secure the water repellent finish function. That is, if the door glass is stained with a contaminator, it is difficult to secure view of the side mirror as well as the door glass.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.